


You Might Fear What You'll Turn Into

by A_Random_Slice_Of_Pizza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_Slice_Of_Pizza/pseuds/A_Random_Slice_Of_Pizza
Summary: Slimecicle goes to visit Dream in Pandora's Box
Kudos: 36





	You Might Fear What You'll Turn Into

The plateform moved foward as Charlie found it difficult to follow along while staring down at the lava flow below him. But he managed to match the pace with the platform. He chuckled to himself to try to calm his nerves, while having his slimeballs on him, trying to sink into his body.

It stopped and he walked into the obsidian room. Seeing the prisoner get up from his corner to walk up to him. The stone platform moves back as the lava begins to flow down from the top again, to form a wall. Trapping the two in the obsidian box. 

"Charlie! It's great to meet you." Dream said with a surprising   
cheerful tone. It's forced but it still held up. "Sorry that it isn't exactly the best situation for a first meeting, but-" he shrugged it off as he placed out a hand. "it's the best we can do."

Charlie was hesitant, but took his hand. "Hey, thanks for inviting me." He pulled his hand back as Dream placed his hand in pockets. "But I have to ask: what are you doing here?"

Dream let out a soft chuckle, "Wait, they didn't tell you what happened?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not really, they just said you did bad thing. But I dont think it can be so bad to have you like this." He raised his hand to gesture around the obsidian walls.

Dream hummed to himself before walking back to his wall. "You're gonna want to take a seat, this is a long one." Charlie took a couple steps foward and crossed his legs. "Let your little slime friends rest for a bit and wonder on the floor, they'll get bored." Charlie tensed at the mention of his two slimeballs on him but he cupped the one on his head to place it down as he continued to hear Dream's story.

And so Dream told him, not exactly being biased with his retelling. He left in a couple of rude jokes towards others, all laced with amusment and malice in his voice. Charlie forced a laugh on the jokes, thinking it will lift up the heavy tension in the room.

"-so yeah, thats why I'm in solitary confinement." He smiled at the end as one of slime inched his way over to his hand. Dream looked down at it and placed his hand out for it to crawl its into his palm.

Charlie focused on the slime, not exactly wanting to make eye contact with Dream. "So, it really is that bad." He forced a small smile to stick.

"Yeah, it's around the same on the same level of bad as what you did." Dream kept his focus on the slime in palm as it did a small bounce.

Charlie eyes broke away from the slime and looks at Dream. "Wa-wait, what do you mean as bad as what I did?" Dream looks away from the blob and made eye contact with Charlie, causing the latter to get a chill down his spine and straighten his posture. "I didn't...I didn't do anything as bad as blowing up an entire country. Let alone twice or thre-threatened a child." He was trying to ignore Dream's gaze again as there was a chuckle being let out of pure stress.

Dream lifted his knee to rest his arm against it as he raised the slime in hand higher. "Really? You didn't do anything that bad?"

"Ye-yeah I'm pretty sure I'd remember it?"

"Hm, I wonder if Grizz would've agreed?"

Charlie felt the color from his face drained and his forced smile drop as the slime on his shoulder move closer to his neck to hide. "That was different. Gri-Grizz had taken things too far as we suffered in the world-"

"Yeah, he changed the world to however he liked it. Changed the rules and the set order of things." Dream lowered his leg and cradled the slime with both hands. He lightly tapped it with both thumbs, it let out a little jiggle in response. "Just like what Tommy and Wilbur did. Except I didn't kill them, unlike what you did with your fellow brother."

Charlie had his mouth open but he couldn't let any words out. The slime on his shoulder was still trying to hide, rubbed his little head against Charlie's neck as a way to comfort. He took in a deep breath before speaking again. "It's-...it's not the same thing."

"You were probably worse. I mean, banishing your brother to hell, watch him go to hell and go insane just for you and your two other brothers kill him." Dream started to laugh. "I actually think you're as bad as Schlatt! Its basically what he did to Wilbur and Tommy!"

Charlie froze at the comparison. Having the memory of being tortured of being killed just to brought back to life, getting throwing up in a hurricane just to thrown into the lava, the top of the volcano where he was going to lose two of his friends. He shook his head at the memories, as a way to at least have a clearer head. "I-its not like that. We-...we had very different reasons! It was somethingg we had to do! To stop him from spreading out the corruption across new worlds!" He doesn't know why he's trying to justify himself towards Dream, but he is.

Dream just tilted his head as he got back up. "Why won't we ask Grizz that, hm?" He placed the slime on Charlie's head again. "You were brought here to bring someone back to life for me. As a trade for coming here."

Charlie gotten up, raised his hand to pet the slime that was back on his head. He nods his head as he keeps eye contact away from Dream, having the slimes being a comfort to him. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He raised his hand to rub his eyes, "I'll bring him back whenever I'm able to."

Dream pat his shoulder as he went over to the lava wall. "Sam! The visit is over!"

"Charlie please walk over to the water hole and I'll bring you back!" It was the warden on the other side, so the yelling was a bit muffled but Charlie listened and walked to the corner.

"Im ready Sam!" Charlie yelled from the end, he was hoping that it was a quick return.

"Goodbye, hopefully you can bring me back as well." Dream smiled as he walked back to the opposite end.

Then Charlie was by Sam's side. He was still tense and stiff, but followed Sam out. He stuck by Sam's side until he was out. Completely stuck in his own head, fearing that he might turn into either Dream, or even worse Schlatt. The slime on him tried to make themselves sink into him as a form of comfort but that didn't help the thoughts to keep spiraling.


End file.
